1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a fuel cell.
2. Description of Related Art
A fuel cell is formed by a plurality of single cells, each of which is a basic unit of power generation, stacked together. Each single cell includes a membrane electrode assembly, and a pair of separators that sandwich the membrane electrode assembly. Manifolds through which fluids (oxidant gas, fuel gas, and a cooling medium) to be supplied to the fuel cell flow, are formed on a peripheral edge portion of each single cell (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-147468 (JP 2006-147468 A)). A seal member that surrounds each manifold is provided in the surface of the separators. This seal member inhibits the fluids from flowing out of the fuel cell.
When the fuel cell is generating power, a localized electrical circuit may form near the manifold, through moisture in the manifold, and current may flow. If the current flows to a portion of the separator that is exposed inside the manifold, the surface of the separator may oxidize and deteriorate. This type of phenomenon is referred to as electrolytic corrosion. If electrolytic corrosion occurs, deterioration of the separator will gradually progress, and the seal member arranged in the surface of the separator may end up peeling. Therefore, technology that enables peeling of a seal member due to electrolytic corrosion to be inhibited in a fuel cell in which a seal member is arranged in the surface of a separator, has been sought after. This kind of problem is not limited to a manifold through which a cooling medium flows, and may also occur in an anode-side manifold and a cathode-side manifold through which produced water flows. In addition, in conventional fuel cells, simplified structures that are less costly, save more resources, and are smaller and the like are desired.